See You Again
by Reckutx
Summary: She's not supposed to have feelings. And yet, she does. And why must she choose to stay or go? Rokushi. One-shot. My Rokushi day one-shot (Yeah, I know, I know I'm a few days late for it.) Cover image from Devantart: "I Will Always Protect You" by Dagga19


A/N: Ok, so here is my Rokushi Day one-shot. (Yeah I know its about 4 days late, but I was busy ~.~) This is hands down my favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing. (This probably sounds really weird coming from a guy, but I don't care. I'm a nerd. XD) Also some of the days don't line up with the actual day in the game. This is because I changed and mixed the days around to match the story.

Rokushi - See You Again

Day 299

"Ugh... What happened?" Xion said as she woke up in her room in the castle. "When did I... Oh, right." Xion remembered what had happened the day before.

*Flashback*

Day 298

"Xion!" Roxas said, surprised to find out the imposter was his best friend. "Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking all over for you."

"You have? Sorry." Xion told him.

"Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily Saïx will let all of this drop, he has to." He told her. Xion didn't look convinced. "I don't care what he said to you, I'll be there." He promised her. "Me and Axel will-" Xion took a step back. "Huh?"

Xion felt horrible. She wanted to back and be with Roxas, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry," She said. "But, I just can't."

"Why not? C'mon!" Roxas said, confused as to why his best friend didn't want to be with him. He reached for her hand, but she stepped away, and turned to leave. "Wait!" He grabbed her hand. This time, he wouldn't let her get away. Then she did something so shocking it took a second to register what was happening. Xion summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at him. He let go. Something flew past him and would have hit Xion, had she not blocked it.

"Why hello there...Xion." Axel said walking towards them.

"Axel?" Roxas was really confused now. Xion ran at Axel. "No, wait!" It didn't matter, they were now fighting and wouldn't listen to him. He quickly got sick of it. "STOP!" he yelled. And they did, at least for a second. Axel hit her in the back of her neck and made her pass out. "Xion!" Roxas ran toward Axel, but he was already walking through a dark corridor.

*End of flashback*

"Roxas..."

The days went by as they did before Xion left. Do recon here, kill this heartless, explore a new world, etc, boring. At least it would have been had that question Riku asked her not been nagging at the back of her mind. Stay with her friends, or return to Sora? She just couldn't seem to do anything because of that stupid question. It just wouldn't leave her alone. Then the most... she didn't know how to describe it. Nobodies weren't supposed to have feelings, especially not a Replica like her...

Day 312

"Xion!" Roxas said. "So they put you in Twilight Town today too, huh?" He was glad to see that she was feeling better.

"Oh, Roxas!" Xion was surprised to see him. "So what are you doing here?" she asked

"I have to kill a heartless," he said "You?"

"Agility training." she said, sticking her tounge out.

"How about we team up? We can finish faster that way." the blonde suggested. For some reason he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. Not her and Axel, just her.

"Hmm... Ok." Xion smiled. She enjoyed spending time alone with Roxas.

The missions went by faster than either of them expected, and they soon found themselves finished with nothing to do.

"Guess we get to go to the clock tower early." Roxas told Xion, chuckling at how quickly they had finished.

"Yeah, race you there!" she yelled as she ran towards the tower.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled, running after her.

Xion ran up the clock tower, only to find Roxas waiting for her. "How did you-?"

"Dark corridor."

"That's cheating!"

"You got a head start."

Xion tried to think of a comeback but she couldn't. Wait, when did his face get so close? Xion's heart skipped a beat, which must have been extremely hard considering how she wasn't supposed to have one.

"C'mon, I'll buy" Roxas told her.

When they had bought their ice cream they sat on the edge of the clock tower like they normally did, but for some reason they sat closer than usual.

"Looks like we finished work a bit too fast." Roxas said.

"Yeah," for some reason Xion was extremely nervous.

They just sat there and ate their ice cream in silence for a while, until...

"Hey Xion?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Xemnas say we don't have hearts?"

"What makes you ask that?" Xion was intrigued.

"It's just, I think I have feelings." Roxas confessed.

"Huh?" This wasn't how she expected her day to end.

"It's just...whenever I'm around you Xi, I just feel so weird..."

"Roxas..." Again, Xion's nonexistent heart skipped a beat. And if that wasn't enough, he did something so surprising she'll never forget it. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Xion...I love you."

She didn't know what to do. "Roxas, I...I love you too." She kissed him back.

They would have just sat their kissing forever if they hadn't heard something behind her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Axel came walking up from behind them right after they had stopped kissing.

"Took you long enough, Axel!" Roxas teased.

"Yeah, yeah."

They never talked about what happened between them after that day, but they always sat closer together from then on.

Day 354

"I've decided, Riku." Xion told the silver-haired boy.

"Oh? And what's your choice?" He asked.

"I'll return to Sora, but let me see Roxas one last time."

Day 357

"Who are you...again?" Roxas asked. "It's weird, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

"You'll be...better off now...Roxas."

"Huh?...XION!" Roxas ran over and caught her.

"Am I...the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked, concerned.

"No. It was my choice... to go away now." Xion told him.

"Go away? But, how is that a good thing?" Roxas was confused. He didn't want to lose his best friend. No, not best friend, girlfriend. They had become a couple that day they kissed.

"Good-bye, Roxas. I'm glad I got to meet you. Oh, and Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth. I love you." And she was gone. In her place, a seashell.

"Xion...I love you too. And I'll see you again."

A/N: Ta-da! This was really fun to write. Hope you guys liked it, and happy Rokushi Day! ^_^ (Again, yeah I know I;m late for it ~.~)


End file.
